The Toonslayer
by Bucking Frilliance
Summary: What happens to cartoons I hate with a passion? Find out in this first season. R&R, or Deathley will stalk you until you review, or at least read. Complete. Highly not recommended for small children or weak-of-heart.
1. FAQ and Info

Welcome to my first fanfiction, The Toonslayer. This is the FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions page)

**Question: What's the point of this story?**

Answer: Pretty simple. Much like Eric32298's story, _The Deaths of Cartoons That Suck_, I will make fun of cartoons I hate with a passion. All (or most) of the characters in the stories will die in some terrible way.

**Question: That's kinda mean, don't you think?**

Answer: As mean as it sounds, I'm still doing the story.

**Question: I like _(insert name of cartoon you like, but I hate here) _and I saw you write a story about it, and I was offended by what you wrote!**

Answer: Chill out. I will make a disclaimer on every chapter. It will go like this:

**Warning: The following will (or might) contain- Mild language, blood and gore, mild-to-extreme violence, and possible use of drugs and/or beer. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

As well as this little notice:

_Do not flame me if you like (name of cartoon I'm going to make fun of). I made this chapter intentionally for folks who hate this certain cartoon. So if you're a fan of this one cartoon, I suggest you don't read it._

**Question: Are you ever going to do a "reader's request" thing, like some other fanfics?**

Answer: You better believe it! I'll do it occasionally.

**Question: Will you kill anime in your story?**

Answer: Uh, no. I dislike most anime. That, and the story is called _Toon_slayer, not _Anime_slayer. I know anime is considered cartoons, but still. No anime deaths here.

**Question: Let's say that you do a reader's request chapter, and you choose me. I dislike/hate/despise/loathe a cartoon you like, and I ask you to do it. Would you?**

Answer: _No_. I'm doing this story for cartoons I _dislike_. I'm not going to kill cartoons I _like_. So sadly I'll have to go find another person.

**Question: What are some cartoons you won't kill, requested or not?**

Answer: The ones I like, of course. Here's my official list:

**Cartoons Currently On The Air**:

**Cartoon Network**:  
_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_  
_Camp Lazlo_  
_Billy and Mandy_  
_Ed, Edd n' Eddy_

**Nick**:

_SpongeBob Squarepants_  
_Catscratch_

**Cancelled/Ended Cartoons**:

**Cartoon Network**:

_Johnny Bravo_  
_Powerpuff Girls _(episodes before the movie)  
_Cow and Chicken_  
_I Am Weasel_  
_Sheep In The Big City_  
_Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?_  
_Dexter's Lab_

**Nick**:

_Invader ZIM_

___Doug_  
_Hey Arnold!_  
_Ren and Stimpy_ (Spumco episodes)  
_Rugrats_ (pre-Dil and Kimi episodes)  
_My Life as a Teenage Robot_  
_Fairly OddParents_  
_Jimmy Neutron_  
_Rocko's Modern Life_  
_Angry Beavers_

Cartoons _not_ on this list I hate with a passion.

All righty then, that's the FAQ.


	2. My Gym Partner is a Dead Monkey Part 1

OK, here's the 1st cartoon death chapter…

**Warning: The following will (or might) contain- Mild language, blood and gore, mild-to-extreme violence, and possible use of drugs and/or beer. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_Notice: Do not flame me if you like "My Gym Partner's a Monkey". I made this chapter intentionally for folks who hate Gym Partner. So if you're a fan of this cartoon, I suggest you don't read it. I don't need to be flamed, thank you very much._

Oh, and by the way, Deathley McClash is copyright of me. The MGPaM characters are copyright of Cartoon Network.

"OK, it's time to play…WHEEL OF DEATH!" shouted out a female voice. She appeared to be a vampire bat with velvety black wings on her back (ala Rouge the bat) with dirty blonde hair tied into a low ponytail. She had light-brownish swirls in her hair. Her fur was a very light brown, and had a patch of white fur on her stomach. Her eyes were a sparkling, beautiful sapphire blue . She was about the size of an average bat and is 19-years-old in human years. Her name was Deathley McClash.

Deathley then whipped out a big, jagged knife. A game-show type wheel was spinning fast. Deathley closed her eyes and threw the knife towards the wheel, hoping she'd hit a cartoon she hated (and not somebody in the audience).

**BAM!**

Deathley then opened her eyes. The wheel had stopped turning. She saw the knife stuck in the wheel. She walked forward to the wheel, and pulled out the knife, and carefully looked at the name of the cartoon that was chosen to be destroyed by her. She looked quite surprised.

Faint gasps were heard in the audience.

"Wonderful!" shouted Deathley with glee. "Ladies and gentlemen, we found the cartoon I'm going to kill!"

"What cartoon?!" a male member of the audience asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" another male member asked.

Chants of "TELL US, DEATH!" were being yelled by the audience, and the room was filled with their yells. Deathley _did_ try to tell them, but their yells were so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. Deathley's face grew red with anger, and then she picked up the microphone.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The audience did so.

"OK," Deathley said, "The cartoon I'm going to kill is…MY GYM PARTNER'S A MONKEY!"

The audience screamed with glee.

"We are going to ask 3 random Cartoon Network characters of what they think of that show." Deathley said, happily.

The audience screamed with glee yet again.

"First up is…BLOOREGARD Q. KAZOO! Second is Patsy Smiles! Third is Eddy!" Deathley announced. Deathley then walked over to Bloo.

"Bloo, what do you think of…Jake Spider-Monkey?"

"Ugh," Bloo said, disgusted. "That guy shows off his ugly ass too often. I hate him. And he smells."

"I agree," said Patsy. "He also uses his butt as a drum! WHAT LIVING THING IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DOES THAT?!"

"If I were you, Death," said Eddy. "I'd kill the monkey, give the kid a happy ending, and do something decent with the frog guy."

The audience laughed loudly at Eddy's response.

"OK, thank you very much guys!" Deathley said. "What do _you_ guys think?" Deathley asked the audience, pointing at them.

Numerous yells from the audience…

"Fine." Deathley stated. "I have to go kill those guys now!"

Deathley then opened up a portal to Charles Darwin Middle School. She waved at the audience, and flew off, along with her cameramen.

(How was part 1? READ AND REVIEW!)


	3. My Gym Partner is a Dead Monkey Part 2

Here's Part 2 of My Gym Partner is a Dead Monkey.

**Warning: The following will (or might) contain- Mild language, blood and gore, mild-to-extreme violence, and possible use of drugs and/or beer. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_Notice: Do not flame me if you like "My Gym Partner's a Monkey". I made this chapter intentionally for folks who hate Gym Partner. So if you're a fan of this cartoon, I suggest you don't read it. I don't need to be flamed, thank you very much._

Deathley McClash is Copyright of me.

MGPaM is Copyright of Cartoon Network.

Deathley was flying through to portal, along with her camera crew. She has a look of determination on her face. Her camera crew had to make sure they had everything with them, and nothing would get lost nor destroyed. Towards the end of the portal, the destination was coming into view. Deathley and the crew landed outside, smack dab in front of….

…Charles Darwin Middle School. The middle school was for animals who learning how to be wild and what not. It smelled odd, but it was decently clean. Deathley stared at the school, clearly disgusted with how it looks.

Meanwhile at the studio where Deathley hosted her show, a big widescreen TV appeared in front of the stage, gaining the audience's attention. They all stared at it until it went on. Deathley was on it with the school in the background.

The audience screamed, "HI DEATH!".

"Hello, folks." Deathley responded. "Doesn't this school look like a dump that smells like animal crap? Well, I'm going to destroy it, once and FOR ALL!"

The audience laughed and cheered on Deathley.

"OK, OK…settle down. The plan is starting now! Watch and _learn_." Deathley said professionally.

At this point, Deathley flew up into the sky with a bag full of something. It said, "**FOR JAKE SPIDER-MONKEY**" on it in big, bold black letters. She gave the audience the thumbs up, and dropped the bag on the ground. She then quickly flew into a tree, and the camera crew quickly hid behind a nearby building.

A school bus full of animals came into view, and numerous animals poured out of it. They all ran into the school. Jake himself was walking toward the school. He noticed the bag with his name on it.

"What the hell is this? And it's for me?" Jake asked himself. He picked up the bag and smelled it. He quickly covered his nose.

"Eww! What's in this thing?" Jake said loudly. He dug thought the bag and noticed a note in it, written by Deathley (it was in a poor version of her regular handwriting).

_Dear Jake,_

_Here's some cool food I found. Eat it at lunch. It'll make you feel…lightheaded._

_A buddy._

"…Lightheaded?" Jake muttered. He shrugged and went into the school. Deathley then flew out of the tree and in front of the camera.

"Hook, Line, and SUCKER." She yelled at the camera. "We'll have to wait until his lunchtime."

After all of his morning classes, Jake went to lunch, and ate all of his regular food. Then he stared at the bag. Deathley and the camera crew were watching and taping the footage live.

"Watch nature take it's course, boys and girls." Deathley said sarcastically.

"OK...time to open it up. It kinda sucks that Adam can't have any of this cool food, 'cause he's absent. Oh well, more for me and the others." Jake stated dully.

Jake opened up carefully the bag and saw the following: A dozen bottles of beer that have the label _Good Ol'_ _Root Beer_ on them, a bag of real cigarettes that had the label _Candy Cigarettes_ on it, and a BMW lighter with the label, _The Thing that Makes the Candy Cigarettes taste better _on it.

"That's _it_?" Jake said annoyed. "Root Beer and Candy Cigarettes in the bag? Oh well, time to drink and eat…more."

Jake then opened a bottle of "root beer" and drank some of it. He shared some "root beer" with the others, making them drunk as hell. Some students fainted on the ground, some on the lunch tables. Some had being getting headaches.

"OK. Time for the…uh…candy things. Yeah." Jake slurred in his now drunk voice. He picked up a "candy cigarette" and the lighter. He lit the cigarette. The drunk students who didn't faint wanted some, and Jake lit them as well. Soon most students where smoking now.

"Ah, crap. I feel…sick." mumbled Jake. Some students agreed with him. Some vomited on the floor. A drunk student who didn't want an "candy cigarette" picked up the lighter.

"Wha?" he mumbled to himself. How do you get this damn thing to light..?" The student put the lighter on, and then dropped it on the floor. The fire rapidly spread around, causing the cafeteria to be set on fire. Everyone started screaming, and the students who fainted were being carried out of the cafeteria.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Jake shouted at the male student. "You set the stupid place on fire!"

"I'm sorry!" the student yelled. Jake was so drunk and angry he picked up a sharp knife from the kitchen and stabbed the student's arm. The student yelled in pain and quickly ran out of the room.

"Yeah! You better run!" Jake shouted. The cafeteria started to fill with smoke, causing Jake to lose fresh air. He started to cough up a fit and fainted. Jake was either dead or had a slim chance of living.

All the drunk students lived and the fainted ones woke up. The fire department and the police came. All the parents came and picked up their children, unaware that they drank beer (most of them smoked as well, but some didn't). Jake, shockingly, lived, and was rescued by a police woman.

"My work here is done," Deathley said to the audience via live camera.

Then she realized Jake was alive and kicking.

"WHAT?!" screamed Deathley. "Great. Now my plan is ruined. Oh well, at least we saw him almost die…"

Deathley sighed and opened up the portal, and her camera crew came along. She re-entered the studio.

"Sorry, guys," Deathley mumbled. "Jake was still alive."

The audience sighed.

"BUT," Deathley said, raising her voice, "I'll try to kill somebody else next time!"

The audience clapped.

(Read and review)


	4. The Life and Death of Juniper Lee Part 1

Hey guys. Here's the second death story!

**Warning: The following will (or might) contain- Mild language, blood and gore, mild-to-extreme violence, and possible use of drugs and/or beer. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_Notice: Do not flame me if you like "The Life and Times of Juniper Lee". I made this chapter intentionally for folks who hate Juniper Lee. So if you're a fan of this cartoon, I suggest you don't read it. I don't need to be flamed, thank you very much._

Juniper Lee is copyright of Cartoon Network. Deathley McClash is copyright of me.

Deathley, who is recently learning to deal with the fact that Jake Spider-Monkey (or "Mr. Ass-Obsessed" as she refers to him) was still alive, despite drinking a crap-load amount of beer and smoking cigarettes like there was no tomorrow. She was getting over it, and is still sad that she didn't get to please her audience. They didn't mind, and they felt like Deathley had tried her best. Deathley often gave a weak smile at this statement.

Deathley flew onto the stage gracefully and stopped in the middle. The audience clapped at her sight. Deathley did a quick bow and smiled.

"Hello folks."

"HI, DEATH!"

"I'm sorry about last week," Deathley muttered. "Mr. Ass-Obsessed lived though it all."

The audience shouted out various things at Deathley, trying to make her feel better. Deathley smiled weakly.

"Thank you all," Deathley said happily. "Time to play Wheel of Death, I believe."

The audience cheered with glee.

Deathley grabbed a big knife and closed her eyes. She then threw it at the spinning wheel, eyes closed, high determination. Deathley occasionally wondered what it would feel like if _SHE _were wheel, often being hit with a big, jagged knife to find a cartoon the hostess would destroy. Would _you_ want to be a big wheel that spins quickly and it stops when hit with a knife? I think not.

**BAM!**

Deathley opened her eyes carefully, and blinked twice. The wheel had stopped, the knife was were the chosen show was on the wheel. Deathley walked up carefully as hoping not to trip over anything on the stage. She almost did, but didn't.

Mumbling and whispers were heard in the audience.

Deathley pulled out the knife and set it carefully on the coffee table nearby. She looked at the show's name and mumbled it to herself.

_The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ was written in gold lettering and had a blue background on the wheel. She stared at the name. How she hated that show with a passion. The annoying main character and her little brother. She wanted to stab the 2 of them beyond reality.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Deathley said. "I'm going to kill Juniper Lee!"

The audience screamed with glee.

Deathley then opened up the portal to Orchid Bay City with her camera crew and flew off.

(Read and review)


	5. The Life and Death of Juniper Lee Part 2

Here's the second part of the JL death story.

**Warning: The following will (or might) contain- Mild language, blood and gore, mild-to-extreme violence, and possible use of drugs and/or beer. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_Notice: Do not flame me if you like "The Life and Times of Juniper Lee". I made this chapter intentionally for folks who hate Juniper Lee. So if you're a fan of this cartoon, I suggest you don't read it. I don't need to be flamed, thank you very much._

Juniper and her crappy show is copyright Cartoon Network.

Deathley and her awesome show is copyright of me.

Deathley was flying thought the portal at a fast speed. Her camera crew was checking their supplies and what not. Deathley was very eager to kill Juniper. She hated the Asian-American girl with a passion. Deathley had all her supplies with her, making sure none of them fell out. Hey, it's not every single day she gets a chance to kill cartoon characters and their shows.

Deathley and her crew flew out of the portal and landed in Orchid Bay City. It was a normal average city filled with normal average humans and their pets. It was a Sunday, and kids were playing outside, and some adults were going to work. Pets ran around the city happily with their owners, some not. Deathley muttered something about the city being tacky under her breath.

At the studio, the widescreen TV was being put onto the stage. The audience stared at it. Then it turned on.

"Hi guys, Death here…" Deathley said.

The audience clapped.

"Now, I'm going to kill Juniper Lee and her family. Watch and laugh your asses off, folks."

The audience laughed. Deathley flew up high into the sky, and then stopped when she saw a nearby magical forest. She landed in it, and the camera crew was catching up to her. Deathley whipped out her BMW lighter and lit it. She then placed it under a tree, setting the part of the forest on fire. Many magical creatures were screaming and crying bloody murder.

"Somebody, put the fire out!" a female monster yelled.

Deathley was hiding in a tree, and the camera crew hid behind some bushes.

"Our young Juniper will be here soon…" Deathley said into the camera.

"Three, two, one!"

Deathley was right. Juniper ran into the woods with her younger brother Ray Ray and her dog, Monroe. Juniper had tan-ish skin, brown eyes, a green shirt with a magenta dragonfly on it, jeans, brown boots, and a bracelet. Ray Ray had a red shirt with a sky blue fist on it. Monroe was a pug who can speak with a Scottish accent.

"Aye! Somebody set these woods on fire!" Monroe yelled in horror.

"No crap, Sherlock…" Deathley said to the camera.

"All right, whoever set the woods on fire is preparing to get a butt whooping!" Juniper yelled.

"You tell 'em, June!" said Ray Ray.

Deathley then whipped out a piece of looseleaf paper from her bag, along with a pen that wrote in black ink, and wrote a message on it (with her regular handwriting). She then folded it up, and threw it on Juniper's head, making sure it didn't fall into fire.

"Huh?" Juniper said, reaching the paper and slowly opening it. Ray Ray and Monroe were watching her carefully.

_Dear Ms. Lee,_

_You have quite the fighting skills. Why don't we go for a quick little friendly battle, oh say, 3 o' clock this afternoon, at the big chunk of rock on the outskirts of your (tacky) little city?_

_It will be a match you'll die for._

_Singed,_

_A friendly rival_

"FRIENDLY?" said Juniper in total shock. "This guy or girl set a whole forest on fire, and they call themselves FRIENDLY? Well, I'm going to kick they're butts twice as hard!"

"Atta girl, June…" Monroe said.

Juniper, Ray Ray and Monroe managed to put of the fire, and walked toward the area Deathley had mentioned. Deathley flew up into the sky with her camera crew following her.

* * *

They had eventually reached the area. Deathley told the camera crew to hide nearby while she went to taunt Juniper.

"Hey you!" Deathley yelled.

"Who's there?" Juniper said, darting her eyes around.

"Yeah, you!" Deathley yelled again.

"Me? You talking to _me_?" Juniper said angrily.

"YOU WITH THE FACE." Deathley yelled angrily.

"Show yourself!" Juniper yelled.

"With pleasure!" Deathley said.

Deathley then appeared in front of Juniper. She had all her supplies with her, in her backpack. She looked like a bat who just flew outta hell. Eyes focused on her target, almost on the brink of committing mindless violence on Juniper. She made the first move, pulling out her knife and running towards her target.

"YAAAAHHH!" Deathley yelled.

"AAAIIIIEEE!" Juniper yelled.

It wasn't going to be a pretty fight.

Juniper was going to pull out her shield, but Deathley was too fast for her. Deathley managed to hit Juniper square in her chest. Juniper yelped and fell to the ground. Deathley smashed Juniper in the face. Juniper was now a bloody mess. Juniper hit Deathley in the eye, causing her to get a black eye.

"DIE!" Deathley yelled.

In a matter of seconds, Deathley pulled out a bomb. She threw it in Juniper, Ray Ray's, and Monroe's direction. They all started to run away, but they all got caught in the blast. Deathley ran into a cave. The camera crew lived, and managed to get everything on tape.

The audience cheered.

"DEATHLEY! DEATHLEY!"

"Thank you all." Deathley said, blushing.

Deathley then flew over to the Lee home, and threw another bomb in it. It exploded. No survivors. She also flew to the local city bank, and stole all the Lee's money.

Deathley opened a portal, and she went home happily, with her camera crew.

The audience clapped.

(Read and review)


	6. Dead Possible Part 1

Hello, everybody! Here's the 3rd death story!

**Warning: The following will (or might) contain- Mild language, blood and gore, mild-to-extreme violence, and possible use of drugs and/or beer. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_Do not flame me if you like " Kim Possible". I made this chapter intentionally for folks who hate Kim Possible. So if you're a fan of Kim Possible, I suggest you don't read it. I don't need to be flamed, thank you very much._

Kim and the others characters is © of Disney.

Deathley, her camera crew, Vampuit and Frupire is © of yours truly.

iPods are © of Apple Computers.

Deathley was quite the happy camper for quite sometime now. She killed Juniper Lee and her whole family (as well as stealing their money). She had spent the Lee's money on clothes, weapons, and her most-wanted item, a new video iPod to replace her broken CD player. She strutted down the sidewalks of Vampuit in style.

In case your wondering, Vampuit is a city where the population was made up only of vampire and fruit bats. (Although the vampire bat population slightly dominated the fruit bat population.) It was basically a bat version of modern day New York City. Frupire was a country-like town south of Vampuit where farms grew fruit. Fruit bats were more common to see in this area rather than vampire bats.

Deathley was even happier with her fans. They sent her letters non-stop. Many thanked her for killing Juniper. Some fans sent her thank-you cards, some gift cards to her favorite stores. Hell, a fan even sent her $500 dollars in cash! Deathley felt like this made up for the fact that Mr. Ass-Obsessed never died (but he was sent to jail to taking beer and drugs to school).

Deathley walked over to her studio and opened up the backstage door. She went to her dressing room, where she had all her make-up, accessories and whatnot. She had a huge-beyond-belief wardrobe with a vanity. Her make-up artists came into the room and fixed her hair and fur. After all of that, a messenger boy came in and handed a letter to her.

"Delivery for you, Ms. McClash," the boy said, handing Deathley a letter. He then promptly left the room, along with the make-up artists.

"Is this last-minute fanmail?" Deathley mumbled to herself, opening the letter. The envelope was baby blue and it smelled faintly of petunias. The letter itself was light pink with a small red watermark of a rose on it. The words were written in a violet purple ink.

_Dear Ms. McClash,_

_Thanks to you killing off that little bugger, Juniper Lee, and the way your show's ratings skyrocketed through the roof, I'm going to give you a raise on your paycheck. You will no longer be paid $280; You will be now be paid $360! Swell n' dandy, now is it? _

_Have fun on your future targets, Death!_

_Your boss,_

_EA-Insanity._

Deathley grinned with pleasure and pulled out a plain white envelope with some crème colored paper. She pulled out a pen that writes in red ink and as she began to write on it, a person barged in.

"Your show begins in like 4 minutes, Death. Get ready!"

"OK…" Deathley muttered.

_I'll have to write that letter later_, she thought to herself in her mind.

She then got dressed. She was wearing a light-gray t-shirt with a white skull with crossbones on it, dark–gray jeans and maroon sneakers. She got up, and left her dressing room. She flew onto stage and faced her audience.

They cheered.

"Hello everybody. It's great to see you all today, very happy and stuff. Yeah, yeah. I'm going to still do the Wheel of Death." Deathley said into the onstage microphone.

The audience cheered once more.

Deathley closed her eyes and got out her jagged knife. She aimed it at the now-spinning wheel. She was _still_ pondering about what it was like being the wheel at this time. Deathley then threw the knife at the wheel.

**BAM!**

Deathley opened her eyes and stared at the wheel. It had stopped, and Deathley walked over to the wheel to retrieve her knife. She got it and set it down on the nearby table (which was a gift from a local coffee-shop, Café Flight). Deathley looked at the show name in interest.

_Kim Possible_ was the show. Some people thought her show was great. **But not to Deathley**. Deathley saw Kim a goody-two-shoes perfect girl who saves the world over and over with her sidekick and his talking naked mole rat.

Mutters are heard in the audience…

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to kill Kim Possible," Deathley said with a devilish grin. "And make sure she stays that _freakin_' way."

Huge claps and cheers fill the studio. Deathley opened the portal and she and her camera crew ran off.

(Read and review)


	7. Dead Possible Part 2

Here's the second part of Dead Possible.

**Warning: The following will (or might) contain- Mild language, blood and gore, mild-to-extreme violence, and possible use of drugs and/or beer. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_Do not flame me if you like " Kim Possible".I made this chapter intentionally for folks who hate Kim Possible. So if you're a fan of Kim Possible, I suggest you don't read it. I don't need to be flamed, thank you very much._

Kim and other characters are © Disney.

Deathley and her camera crew are © of EA-Insanity.

Deathley was rushing through the portal at the speed of light (even faster than a certain hedgehog). She was all grins n' giggles, she was rarely this pleased. Her camera crew had a hard time catching up with her speed. They had everything with them. Finally, the portal ended and they landed in Middleton.

Middleton was, in Deathley's point-of-view, was rather average. It was just like any old town; a couple of office buildings here and there, numerous restaurants-both formal and fast food, a shopping plaza and a mall. Deathley yawned and shut her eyes tiredly, apparently out of boredom.

The widescreen TV was setup at the studio. The audience stared at it with interest. It turned on with Deathley onscreen with the popular Mexican fast food place Bueno Nacho in the background.

The audience clapped.

"Now, I'm goin' to kill that _damn_ goody-two-shoes, Kim Possible!" Deathley yelled at the camera.

"But I like Kim…" mumbled an audience member.

"**_WHO SAID THAT? _**" Deathley bellowed at the camera, her eyes becoming slanted, along with her fur becoming red as a tomato. She hissed as well, showing all of her sharp, pointy fangs.

The affect of this simple demand was pretty freakin' amazing.

The audience members became scared and some people yelled things like: "It wasn't me!". Some were pointing at random people. One male member or the audience was so scared of Deathley's outburst he pissed himself. A female member shrieked and almost had a heart attack. A fat male member of the audience who was sitting gasped, and fell out of his chair, and the second his fat rear end landed on the floor, it felt like a earthquake had struck.

"MOMMY!" yelled a young boy to his mother. "The fat man caused a earthquake!"

"Oy vei…" Deathley mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Damnit, all I asked is who said that they liked Kim. Or am I hearing things? I mean like there was no need to piss yourself-(at this statement, she pointed a the teenager who peed himself)- cause an earthquake with your ass-(she then pointed to the fat man)- or have a heart attack."

The woman had just gained calmness, but at the site of Deathley, she fainted on the floor, landing in the teenager's urine, which was now on the floor and needed to be mopped.

"Lady," Deathley said in annoyed tone, "I hope your hair likes mopping up a hell lot of pee."

Deathley then sighed, and flew off to find Kim. She then saw Kim herself running down a street with her friend Ron and his pet Rufus.

Kim has green eyes, red hair and somewhat tan skin. She was wearing her mission clothes. Ron has brown eyes, blonde hair and was wearing his mission clothes as well. His pet Rufus was sleeping in one of his pants pockets.

"Wade, tell me where Drakken is." Kim said to her friend Wade, who was a boy who helped on missions. He often talked to her in her beeper.

"All the way in the Amazon," Wade said. "You better hurry up to the airport."

"Got it. Thanks." Kim said smiling.

"Thank you, nerd." Deathley mumbled under her breath. The camera crew was hiding behind a building.

Kim and Ron rushed off to the airport, while Deathley and the camera crew followed. After a long time in the jet, they all landed in the Amazon Jungle. Kim and Ron looked around for clue. Deathley sharpened her knifes. After awhile, Kim and Ron talked to Wade on her beeper.

"Wade, I don't see him or Shego." Kim said.

"Look around more."

"OK, fine."

Kim grumbled and walked off. Ron followed her. Deathley stared at them. She also flew around the Amazon with the crew until she caught site of Drakken and Shego.

They were on a tour bus for tourists.

"Doctor D," Shego stated dully, "We are not tourists, were evil. Don't we need to blow Kim up or something?"

"SILENCE SHEGO!" Drakken yelled. "As soon as I'm done looking at the butterflies, we'll go and blow her up."

"Whatever." Shego said. She then fell asleep.

"Who's a pretty butterfly? Yes you are! YES YOU ARE!" Drakken said to a butterfly in a baby voice.

"…Drakken? With butterflies? Haha!" Kim said. She landed on top of the bus and yanked Drakken out. Ron was huffing and puffing nearby.

"I seriously need to lay off the tacos for a little while, eh Rufus?" Ron said to himself.

"Yeah." Rufus said.

Deathley stared at the site before her in shock. She got so angry she knocked Ron out with a tree branch and threw him in a nearby quicksand puddle. Ron and Rufus both sunk and then they died.

"That quicksand _was_ quick…" Deathley muttered.

She then looked over towards the Kim and Drakken fight. They were fighting with weapons and tricks. Deathley got sick of it after awhile and chose to shoot Kim with an AK-47. She aimed it at Kim's head.

"Fire in the hole!" Deathley yelled.

"What..?"

**BANG!**

Kim Possible was dead.

Deathley cheered in glee. "WAHOO!"

"Yes, YES! You killed Kim!" Drakken yelled.

Shego was sleeping away on the tour bus.

"Yeah, because Deathley McClash OWNS!"

Deathley bowed down to Drakken and Shego and left through the portal with the crew.

"Back to those butterflies." Drakken said, going back on the bus.

The audience clapped for Deathley. She felt like a _heroine_.

(Read and review)


	8. Interview with Deathley

OK, this chapter doesn't have a cartoon death. It's just a small "interview" chapter. That basically means that we'll look at the life of Deathley. Some woman from a magazine is interviewing her. It may not be funny as the death chapters, but, hey. Guess what? I don't care.

And I'll just say some stuff about requests people have been giving me:

**Gokusnake**- I hope I don't offend you, but I like _Family Guy_. I don't count _Barney_ as a cartoon (he's more of a puppet show) nor will I kill _Dora_. I'm not killing preschool shows in this story. I do hate both of them, thought.

**Faerie Jocelyn**- I hate to make you sad, but I'm done with CN deaths. So I can't do a _Squirrel Boy_ chapter.  But thanks for supporting this story.

**Neon-Dusk- **I'm going to kill _The Proud Family_ next, I promise. 

**Baron Von Beef Dip**- Thanks for the praise, but I like _Bambi_. So no death chapter for him. Don't get upset please.

**Sutoori-oriko****- **Like I said with Gokusnake, I like _Family Guy_. But trust me, I will do _Kappa Mikey_ and _The X's_. I can't do _Drake and Josh_ because it's live-action, and _Mr. Meaty_ because it's a puppet show.

On with the copyrights…

Deathley McClash, Vampuit, Frupire, Nirvana Hoster, Judith Catcher © EA-Insanity

Deathley walked into a coffeehouse in her area, Café Flight. The café was very popular among many and it is one of the oldest places in Vampuit as well. All of the ingredients were fresh and were grown in Frupire. She was expected for an interview with some woman that worked for _Vampuit's Monthly Magazine_. Deathley often read that magazine; it was such a surprise to her that she was getting a chance to be interviewed.

Deathley than found a table inside the café and ran of to it's main espresso bar where she ordered a regular coffee with milk in it. She went back to her table and drank some of it.

"Hi, Ms. McClash." said a cheerful female voice.

Deathley nearly spit her coffee out in surprise. Instead, she gulped slowly. She looked up to where the voice came from. A female fruit bat was in front of the table. She had a pastry in her hand. She was 23-years-old, and her fur was white. She had shoulder-length black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a light yellow shirt with a pink daisy on it, gray khakis, and blue sneakers.

Deathley stared at the fruit bat. She felt weird since she was wearing a red tank-top, with dark red casual pants and black boots.

"…Hi." Deathley said, slightly nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Nirvana Hoster, just to let you know." the fruit bat said.

"OK, I'm Deathley McClash," Deathley said. "But I guess you knew that already."

There was a short pause.

"You bet," Nirvana said with a grin. "So…let's get STARTED! First question, do you like killing cartoons for people's enjoyment?"

"Uh, yes. Yes I do. A lot." Deathley responded.

"Second question. What's it like being famous?" Nirvana asked.

"Really, really fun." Deathley mumbled.

"Third question. Who is your most disliked celebrity?" Nirvana asked.

"Oh. My. GOD. That Judith Catcher. I mean, nobody gives a flaming piece of crap about if she's retired or not. And her acting sucks." Deathley said in a nasty tone of voice.

"Fourth question. Is it really fun to kill cartoon characters?" Nirvana asked.

"Hell yes!" Deathley yelled.

"Fifth question. Why do some folks hate you or your show?" Nirvana asked, with a scared tone in her voice.

Deathley's face turned bright red. She was so angered by this question she clenched her fists and almost knocked Nirvana out. Nirvana almost got up from her seat and ran out of Café Flight, but Deathley clamed down, and her face turned back to normal.

"Because, some people are freakin' fun suckers who can't have fun or fool around and they just plain damn SUCK!"

Deathley banged her fists on her table, making it shake (and making her coffee cup fall). Nirvana almost screamed like a nutcase, but held it in. She blinked twice.

"…Sixth question. What's your fashion sense?"

"Goth, I guess."

Nirvana sucked in her breath.

"Well look at the time. Gotta go."

Nirvana walked out of the café calmly, but about 3 blocks later, Deathley could hear her scream: "DEATHLEY IS A LUNATIC!"

"Look who's talkin'" Deathley said. She picked up her coffee cup, and threw it out. Then she went home.

(Read and review)


	9. The Dead Family Part 1

Here you go, guys. The first part of _The Proud Family_ death story.

**Warning: The following will (or might) contain- Mild language, blood and gore, mild-to-extreme violence, and possible use of drugs and/or beer. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_Notice: Do not flame me if you like "The Proud Family". I made this chapter intentionally for folks who hate Proud Family. So if you're a fan of TPF, I suggest you don't read it. I don't need to be flamed, thank you very much_.

Some responses to my reviews:

**Yellowfur**- I wanted to make a plot-twist of course. I wanted to show people that I _can _show some mercy. :-)

**Key18**- Thank you very much.

**Faerie Jocelyn**- Good to know that you seem to accept that.

**Sutoori-oriko**- Yes, I'll do _Kappa Mikey_ after this death. Then _The X's_, then some more cartoons I need to think of…

Deathley McClash and other things © EA-Insanity

The Proud Family © Disney

Deathley put her jacket on and left Café Flight, walking towards her mansion, which was on Luna Hill, a suburb of Vampuit. Luna Hill was beautiful and a great place to live. All of it's residents can look at Casko Beach, the official beach of Vampuit, from many different angles. The town also grew blueberries, blackberries, strawberries and cherries.

Deathley wasn't having the greatest day. After that little interview with Nirvana Hoster, she doubted it would be printed into _Vampuit's Monthly Magazine_. But hey, you never know. She hoped that Nirvana cooled down and would most likely print it, or when she was on her "DEATHLEY'S A LUNATIC!" rampage, she would run into a pole head-first and faint. Deathley had hoped for the second choice.

She entered her mansion glumly and ran up to her bedroom. She sat on her desk, which was made of pure polished mahogany wood, and pulled out the plain white envelope, crème colored paper, and the red pen. She pulled out a stamp with a star on it, and put in on the envelope.

She then wrote on the crème colored paper:

_Dear EA-Insanity,_

_Thank you very much for the raise on my paycheck. Do I get another one for killing Kim Possible? No, it's alright, you don't have to. Just a little joke. Yeah. Let's go with that. Anyway, I'm having a weird week._

_First of all, I banged my elbow on a coffee table at Café Flight on Monday._

_Then I was pushed over by a huge crowd of people when I went shopping for clothes on Tuesday._

_Then this Nirvana Hoster girl freaks out at the end of my interview (Friday, November 03, 2006). I hope she ran into a pole at the end of a street. Or fell into a open sewer._

_Your beloved bat,_

_Deathley._

Deathley, with a sigh, looked over the letter. No typos. She then put it in the envelope and closed it. She got up from her writing desk, and out of boredom, she looked around her bedroom.

It contained a queen-sized bed with a pearl white cover on it, a couple of random cartoon character plushies on the bed, a few posters with goth metal rock stars plastered on the walls, and a vanity, similar to the one in her studio dressing room. A picture then caught her eye. It was of her as a baby with her parents and 2 older siblings.

The baby Deathley was being held by her mother, with her father by mom's side, with Deathley's 2 older siblings looking at her with happy expressions. Deathley herself was smiling at the camera.

It's true, Deathley is the youngest in her family.

On the left on her mom was the eldest sibling, Xavier. He was 8-years-old when the picture was taken. Deathley was 1-month–old at the time. Seeing that Deathley is currently 19, Xavier is currently 27. The second sibling (and the middle child) was directly under mom. Her name is Gloomire. She was 6-years-old when Deathley was born, so she is currently 25.

Deathley glanced at the picture with a sad smile. She never really got in contact with her siblings, seeing as they are all busy with their jobs. Xavier with his job in photography and Gloomire with her job in writing goth novels for teenagers. The only time they usually talk to each other is when its Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving or Christmas. But, other than that, no contact _at all_.

And Deathley had different relationships with her older siblings. Very, _very _different.

When she was a baby, she always looked up to Xavier. Xavier (along with their parents) taught her how to read and write. Xavier also showed her how to paint. Xavier loved hanging out with his baby sister and was never jealous of all the attention she got because she was the youngest.

**It was Gloomire who was jealous of Deathley's attention**.

When Deathley was a baby, her relationship with Gloomire, the middle child, was sad. Gloomire pretended to be nice to her when their parents and Xavier were nearby, but when they weren't, Gloomire did very nasty things to Deathley. Breaking all of her toys, calling her names, and blamed things on her. At first, Mr. and Mrs. McClash always said that maybe they should give Deathley time-outs. But Xavier managed to catch Gloomire in the act by taking a picture of her breaking Deathley's rattle.

Mr. and Mrs. McClash were shocked, and they give Gloomire the time-outs. Gloomire tried to escape her bedroom, but her parents put a lock on her door so she wouldn't get any ideas. When her time-out was over, they took the lock away. Gloomire was frequently sent to her room. She often sobbed to herself.

Deathley sighed and mumbled to herself, "I never knew why she hated me…"

Deathley got up from her desk, and crawled into bed, falling fast asleep.

The next day, she woke up. She made toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast and ate it all. Then she went up to her bathroom, and took a shower. Then she got dressed, wearing an aqua blue tanktop, green pants, and purple sneakers. She ran out of her mansion and towards the studio.

She got to the dressing room and got her fur fixed once more. She told the messenger boy to take her letter to the boss. He did so. Deathley then walked on stage with the audience cheering for her.

"Hello."

"HI DEATH!"

"I'm not feeling that well today, but I still do the Wheel of Death."

The audience cheered.

Deathley picked up the knife and closed her eyes and threw it. Still pondering about the wheel thing…

**BAM!**

Deathley opened her eyes and walked to the wheel, which had stopped turning. She pulled out the knife and mumbled to herself. _The Proud Family_ was the cartoon that she was going to kill.

"_The Proud Family_, I will kill now."

The audience clapped as Deathley opened the portal and left with the camera crew.

(Read and review)


	10. The Dead Family Part 2

OK, here's Part 2 of The Dead Family. Some responses to my requests:

**Baron Von Beef Dip**- Believe it or not, Chicken Little will have a cameo in this chapter, and he will die. For real.

Deathley © EA-Insanity

The Proud Family and Chicken Little © Disney

Deathley was flying through the portal at a fast speed. Her camera crew had a (very) hard time keeping up with her. She had a _special _plan for killing The Prouds.

After about 2 minutes, they all landed in front of…The Proud Snack Company. The company makes horrible snack foods that don't sell well. It was founded by Oscar Proud.

Deathley then changed into a men's suit costume and walked up to the company's door.

**INSIDE THE FACTORY**…

…Oscar Proud was making chicken-flavored popcorn. He was holding Chicken Little, who didn't have his glasses on. Oscar was about to drop him into the popcorn making machine. Chicken Little was tying to escape from Oscar's grip, but failed.

"Please, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Chicken Little yelled to Oscar, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Oscar ignored his yells and dropped him into his machine.

**CLANK.**

**SPUTTER.**

**WHIR.**

**SMASH.**

**BOOM.**

**POP.**

In about a second, a bag popped out of the machine. The bag read:

_Proud Snacks Chicken-Flavored Popcorn_

Oscar nodded happily to himself and opened up the bag.

"OK, Mr. Chips," Oscar said. "Time to test the food out."

Mr. Chips was Oscar's pet monkey. He always had to test out the snacks, to his serious dislike. Never-the-less, Mr. Chips ate all the popcorn with a sad look on his face. Oscar didn't notice this.

"I smell success!" Oscar shouted.

**BACK WITH DEATHLEY**…

"I smell dead chicken," Deathley said with a groan. She then rang the doorbell.

**Ring!**

"Door, Mr. Chips."

Mr. Chips mumbled to himself and opened the door for Oscar. Deathley walked in with a fake grin on her face. Clearly, Deathley couldn't stand the smell of the snacks.

"Hi, Mr. Proud!" Deathley said. "I wanna say I just_ love _snacks. I can make you richer than Wizard Kelly! I'll add this GREAT ingredient to your snacks…"

"Hold on! You'll say you'll make me rich?" Oscar said greedily.

"Yep."

"You've got yourself a deal! By the way, here's my card."

Oscar then handed Deathley a copy of his business card. When Oscar turned away, Deathley threw it in a trash can.

"Now, what are you going to do with my snacks?" Oscar said to Deathley in a nervous tone of voice.

"Oh, that's simple," Deathley said. "I'll just add these spices!"

Deathley had managed to sprinkle purple spices onto all the snack foods. Oscar watched in total surprise. Deathley turned on the snack-making machines and they all started to process the snacks along with the purple spices in them. Oscar's eyes are now green-colored dollar signs. Deathley rolled her eyes at this sight.

"There," Deathley said. "You'll be rich in no time."

And she was right.

Oscar then decided to ship the snacks to stores all over town. And people, for the first time, loved the snacks. Oscar was getting very greedy now.

"Daddy," Penny said to Oscar one day, "All of your snacks taste good now!"

But after about 3 hours after the first shipment of the food was sold and people ate it, people began to faint, and their bodies blew up, making them puddles of blood. Oscar was in shock. Lot's of it.

Everybody in town tastes the snacks, so they all died, in a gruesome, bloody but somewhat humorous way. I mean, their bodies blew up like balloons at the circus.

"You…tricked…me." Oscar said weakly. These were his final words. He then blew up and died.

Deathley opened up the portal and flew with her camera crew, until they reached the studio. The audience clapped.

_Deathley_, Deathley thought to herself, _this truly is your finest moment_.

(Read and review)


	11. Dead Kappa Part 1

OK, here's the first part of Dead Kappa, the _Kappa Mikey _death story. I don't give a flaming, flying load of crap if you think the title's weak.

Responses to reviews:

**Sig malkovich**- Thank you very much. But I never seen _Sonic Underground_, so I'm not going to bother.

**Avatar JK**- I like Courage and Lilo and Stich, so I'm not doing them.

**B gal**- Very cool. But you spelled Deathley's name as "Deathy". Unless Deathy is a pet name. ; And very cool way you killed Jake. But _Kappa Mikey_ isn't an anime. It's a parody of it.

Deathley © EA-Insanity

Kappa Mikey © Nickelodeon

TV Shows or Advertisements © respective owners

Deathley recently stirred up some controversy. She killed The Proud Family and their friends with some "Super-Duper Food Poisoning Spices" she bought in a store. Deathley never responded to complaint letters; she always tossed them in her mansion's fire place and would burn them to warm her up on those dreadful, cold nights.

"There's nothing better to watch those damn complaint letters up." Deathley said to herself, sitting in an armchair.

"I wonder what's on the tube tonight."

Deathley turned on her TV. It was currently on a news channel.

"And now," the TV said, " a word from our commercials."

Then the HeadOn commercial came on. Deathley's bright, blue sapphire eyes snapped open, in both shock and fear.

"HeadOn! Apply directly to the forehead!"

Deathley immediately pressed the **MUTE** button, and sighed happily. She then changed the channel.

"That's So Raven is up next on Disney Channel!"

_Dear god NO_, Deathley thought to herself, changing the channel once more. She was extremely bored and wanted to watch something decent. So far, no good. Deathley was very tired as well, yawning about every 2 or 3 minutes; She also closed her eyes from time to time.

_Kappa Mikey_, a Nicktoon, was now on. It's theme song was currently playing.

"GAH! That's song is as bad as HeadOn!" Deathley yelled loudly to the empty mansion. She then darted her eyes around the living room nervously. She pressed the **MUTE** button for a second, clearly to think to herself.

_Mental note_, Deathley thought to herself, _Stop yelling in empty mansion_.

She then hit the **MUTE** button again (now the sound was on) and watched some of the _Kappa Mikey_ episode that was showing. She was annoyed by the characters. She fell asleep in 6 minutes flat. An hour later…

…Deathley woke up. She slept for quite some time. Now _The Fairly OddParents _was playing. She turned off the TV and went to bed.

"Ugh. So sleepy."

Deathley than collapsed on her bed, sleeping like a baby.

At 6:30 am, Deathley woke up with a groan. She then made her bed, took a shower, and made breakfast for herself.

"Well, I gotta run some errands before I go the studio…" she muttered. Deathley walked up to her solid gold fridge, and took a piece of loose-leaf paper off it.

It read:

_Get a new machete._

_Get some gasoline._

_Find a new lawyer._

Deathley then folded the paper up, and put it in her pocketbook and ran out of her mansion. She ran to the direction of Luna Hill Plaza, one of the many places she shops at very often.

She then entered Weapons Galore, a popular shop in Vampuit. There, you could buy (il)legal guns and weapons. You wanna buy a pack of missles? Go to Weapons Galore! You wanna buy a flamethrower? You know the drill, dude.

She then entered the store, and went to the "Knives" aisle. She got a machete for 30 dollars. She then went to the "Pyromania" sections and bought a container of gasoline for 10 dollars.

She left the store, and went to the studio. Got her fur fixed up in the dressing room, and changed into a blue T-Shirt with black jeans and green sneakers. She went onstage.

The audience clapped.

"Hello people."

"HI, DEATH!"

Deathley simple nodded, and took out the jagged knife, then threw it at the wheel with closed eyes. Not wondering about the wheel question thing for once.

**BAM!**

Deathley opened her eyes, and walked to the wheel, took out the knife out of the wheel, set it on the nearby table, and read the name of the show. _Kappa Mikey_ was the show she was going to kill.

"Oh, yeah," Deathley said to audience. "I'm killing Kappa Mikey!"

The audience cheered as Deathley and the camera crew left in the portal.

(Read and review)


	12. Dead Kappa Part 2

Here you go, Dead Kappa Part 2, fresh off Microsoft Word.

Deathley © EA-Insanity

Deadly © B gal

Kappa Mikey © Nickelodeon

Deathley and the camera crew were checking their supplies as the flew through the portal. The crew for their cameras; Deathley her weapons. They were all going to Tokyo to murder Mikey Simon and end the show LilyMu…forever.

The portal ended, and they all landed in front of LilyMu Studios, where an episode was currently being filmed. Deathley and the crew were watching from outside.

"**LILYMU!**" a voice shouted.

The set had numerous buildings, and the actors themselves.

"Oh no!" Lily screamed. "Gonard's gonna throw the train off the track and harm the innocent people!"

"We have to stop him!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Guano!" Guano yelled.

"I'm here to save the people!" Mikey yelled.

He jumped onto the train to fight Gonard, but he wasn't on the top of the train.

"_CUT!_" Guano yelled. "OK, where's Gonard?"

"Oh, I was right here," Gonard said. "I was making sure that nobody stole my sandwich."

"But, it's taped to your butt." Mikey said.

"So _that's_ were I put it…"

"Great, now we have to do the scene all over again." Lily said, folding her arms, disgusted.

"No, you don't." Ozu said. "You need a break."

"YES! Breaks are GOOD!" Yes Man yelled, popping up right behind Ozu.

Deathley had seen enough. She and the camera crew then ran behind a building to get ready for the death plan.

"OK, first thing we have to do is, I have to make myself look like a LilyMu fan, and sneak inside and then-"

Deathley was interrupted rudely by a certain little alien.

"HIIII, DEATHLEY!"

Deadly Alien, leader of the Deathley McClash Fan Club, was standing in front of Deathley in the alley. She was 6-years-old, had pink skin with a heart-shaped birthmark with a black gem, shoulder-length white hair, black eyes with blue pupils, and was wearing a light-orange T-shirt with blood-stained jeans.

Deathley sighed in annoyance, and looked at Deadly.

"Hello, trainee. What are you doing here? This plan didn't exactly have you in it…"

Deadly sighed sadly and looked up.

"I wanted to see if I can do anything."

"Well," Deathley said "You can, I dunno, destroy the set the actors are on."

"OK!" Deadly eagerly responded.

Deadly the ran straight to the studio, not bothering to open the doors, causing her to slam into them and falling to the ground. Deathley was about to run up to her, but then she got up.

"That hurt," Deadly responded, and then opened the door to the studio and ran to the set.

Deathley rolled her eyes.

"OK, back to the plan. After I get dolled up-"

Deadly than came back with a wide smile slapped on her face.

"I set the stage on _fire_!" Deadly said.

"Great…now you could go home!" Deathley responded.

"What-?"

Deathley than opened up the portal, picked up Deadly, and tossed her into it.

"Byyeeee!" Deadly yelled as she fell into the portal, back to her hometown.

"Yeah," Deathley said, annoyed. "Now, the plan…yet again. After I dress up, I will trick the actors into a trap, and then drop a nuclear bomb on the studios. I'll be alive, no doubt."

The crew nodded, and then gave Deathley her make-over. In about 4 minutes or so, Deathley was now dressed up as Lily (in her on-stage costume), and ran to the studios, then stopping at the sight of Yes Man, who was dressed up as a security guard.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Yes Man asked.

"Just a LilyMu fan, cosplaying Lily. Can I go in?" Deathley asked with a cute voice.

"No! Stage is on fire. Fire is bad to little girls!" Yes Man said sternly.

"Little girl? _Excuse me_? I am 19-freakin'-years-old, dude!" Deathley said, angrily.

"Oh! _Adult_ fan of LilyMu!"

Deathley rolled her eyes.

"OK, listen here, you dumbass chimpanzee look-a-like, if I say I wanna get in, _I get in_!!"

Deathley pushed Yes Man aside, and entered the studio. It _was_ on fire; at least the stage.

"Ahh! Little girl, please! For your sake, leave NOW! You could die!" Ozu yelled to Deathley.

"**_I AM 19-FREAKIN'-YEARS-OLD!_**"

Deathley then stormed out, leaving to studio on fire. She then pulled out a remote, pushed a big red button, and a nuclear bomb dropped on LilyMu Studios.

"Let's gooo!" Deathley yelled to the crew. They all saw the bomb drop on the studios, and everyone in there died.

Deathley opened the portal, left with the crew, and landed in the studios.

The audience clapped.

(Read and review)


	13. Season 1 is Over

This is the final chapter of _The Toonslayer_. **I will not kill The X's in this season, so DON'T request me to do so.** And if you do, I will ignore you, and if you put a flame, I will report you. And that's not very cool, now is it? And there **will be a sequel **(it's season 2) to this story, but it's currently being planned out, **The X's will be the 1st death story of season 2.**

Deathley © EA-Insanity

Deathley's camera crew came over to her Luna Hill mansion, due to the fact Deathley wants to tell her faithful fans that her show is going to have it's have it's season finale (meaning that she gets a vacation).

"Hello, fellow fans," Deathley said to the camera. She sighed sadly.

"My show is having it's season finale, so you can't see me perform any stunts and what-not. Don't send me letters asking why; all shows have one, and you'll just have to wait and see. I'm getting my well-needed vacation, so you can send me letters here."

Deathley sighed once more.

"I hope you guys aren't angry, and just move on with life, OK? Good."

The camera crew left, and Deathley entered her mansion, glumly.

"I hope they are not all sad."

Deathley stared around the kitchen. Many photos of her as a child were hung around, making her think of her childhood.

_I wonder if Mom, Dad, Xavier and Gloomy are proud of me_…Deathley thought to herself.

She then entered her bedroom, smiling.

…_Yeah, they are_.

Deathley flopped onto her bed, dozing off to her dreamland.

**THE END**


End file.
